


The before stuff *better title to come*

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Schoolyard Shenanigans [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, school au, they're all the teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Before the Rowan loses and bet and Aelin loses her clothes we have the story of how they get together.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Schoolyard Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598797
Kudos: 29





	The before stuff *better title to come*

Aelin was on the third reread of the one sentence, trying desperately to make sense of it but failing, when Lysandra rolled her chair over beside her own. 

“Hey, have you seen the new guy?” 

Aelin slipped off her reading glasses. “New guy?” 

“Yeah, they finally found someone to fill Brullo’s position,” Lysandra explained. 

Aelin snorted. The man had only retired 6 months ago. 

“I have not,” Aelin said matter of factly. “So he’s in PE?”

Something glinted in Lysandra’s eyes as she smiled. “Well, apparently he’s also got PE classes, a few maths classes _and_ an ancient history class. And he’s got a stack more codes they’re not even using.”

“What?” Aelin said, facing her friend and colleague more fully. “He’s one of those?

Lysandra nodded. “He’s got codes coming out the wazoo.”

“Is he full of that over bloated sense of importance because of it, like is he one of those, _those_?” Aelin asked.

“I’m not sure, but apparently he and Lorcan are old friends. That’s how he got the job,” Lysandra explained.

“No, you’re kidding?” Aelin hissed. If this man was friends with Lorcan she did not have high hopes for him. She could barely tolerate Lorcan on a good day, and if there were more like him wandering around… the future was bleak. “Nepotism at its finest I guess.”

“That’s not even the best of it,” Fenrys said from where he peeked over the upper shelf of Aelin’s desk, having obviously been eavesdropping from the History section. “He is one fine piece of a—“

“Fellow educators.”

All three heads turned to see Aedion standing at the makeshift opening of the English faculty of the staffroom made up of partitions, desks and shelves. The staffroom building was one long stretch, each faculty had its own little spot, with the common room breaking up the two halves in the middle. Aedion worked in PE, the everlasting jock that he was, on the other side of the common room and had come to pay them a visit. But he wasn’t alone, a devastatingly handsome man stood beside him, dressed in slacks and a long sleeved button up shirt, but Aelin caught sight of a tattoo peeking out from under his collar. Well, that explained the long sleeves despite the warm weather. But it wasn’t his broad shoulders or the sharp handsome features of his face that were the most striking thing about him. It was the almost silver hue of his short cropped hair. Fenrys was right. He was one of the finest male specimens Aelin ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

“May I introduce Rowan Whitethorn, the newest member of our staff,” Aedion said, indicating to the man beside him. “This is Aelin, my cousin.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Aelin said, then gestured one hand each to Lysandra and Fenrys. “These are my work wives.”

“Shouldn’t I be work _husband_ ,” Fenrys clarified.

Aelin just shook her head. “I’m an English teacher. I like the alliteration.”

She just grinned as Aedion just rolled his eyes at her antics, then he went on. “This is Lysandra, my girlfriend, and Fenrys who works in the history department.”

Fenrys gave Rowan a casual salute. Rowan returned everything with a nod and that was about it.

“Where were you before here?” Lysandra asked politely.

“A few schools in Doranelle,” Rowan replied.

_Holy gods_ , to top it all off he had an accent too. Aelin shared a very pointed look with Lysandra, making Aedion clear his throat. They gave him near identical and very innocent smiles. Then she thought of something. 

“We go out for drinks most Friday afternoons, you should come with us. Get to know everybody,” Aelin offered, hoping he’d say yes.

“I think I’ll have too much work to do,” Rowan said flatly. “If you’ll excuse me.”

That was all Rowan said before he walked away, leaving Aedion behind. Aelin gaped after him, and the brusk dismissal. It was Wednesday, he had plenty of time to sort himself out before Friday. “I was just trying to be friendly. Who put the stick up his ass?”

Fenrys snorted before disappearing behind the partition. Aedion just shrugged, “Not everyone is required to follow your every whim.”

“No, there’s definitely a stick up his ass,” Lysandra agreed with Aelin. “He looked like he would rather be anywhere else than talking to us lowly double coded teachers.”

“Maybe he’s just shy,” Aedion suggested.

“Or maybe,” Aelin started and then picked up her pen and pointed it at where he had been standing, “he has a stick up his ass.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Aedion conceded.

Aelin turned back to the utter nonsense on her desk. “I guess we will.”


End file.
